Dear Sirius,
by PussyWillowCat
Summary: Lily Evans writes a series of unsent love letters to Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Sirius, November 3rd, 1976

I can't believe I only really saw you today. I mean, I see you all the time with Remus and Peter, and that annoying, arrogant, jerky James Potter. But I only _really _saw you today.

I love you. I know now that the feeling I get whenever I see you is love.

I love you, Sirius Black.

I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.

I could say it a million times and never get tired of it.

I LOVE YOU!

Ahem. Anyways, I love you. I think I got the point across, no?

Anyways, I will love you forever and ever.

Love,

Your Lily flower

P.S I love you.

Dear Sirius November 10th, 1976

It's been a week since I wrote that last letter. A lot has happened. James Potter (Yes, your friend) has managed to humiliate me ten times in one week. A record, I'll bet.

Dear God, could you TRY to calm your fiend down? I swear, that boy came from the bowels of hell.

Anyways, I excelled at a Charms assignment. It was easy, in my opinion. I mean, jeez. Does Flitwick always have to make it so easy?

It's raining. I love the rain. It reminds me of home. My parents are dead, you know. Killed by You-Know-Who on the end of fifth year.

Anyways, I am outside by the lake, writing this, so it might be a little wet. Not because I'm crying or anything.

I have a cat, did you know that? Her name is Arwen, and she is a red Persian, they're really rare. I love Arwen.

I have to go, your friend James Potter is asking me out _again. _May he be banished to the pits of hell and suffer eternal damnation like he deserves!

Love,

Your Lily Flower

P.S I love you


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Sirius, December 6th, 1976

I can't believe it's already Christmas almost! It has been almost a month since I last wrote you. I'm sorry about that, but your so called friend, kept me busy. He's actually being nice now, it's unbelievable. I'm just waiting for him to slip up this act.

I'm by the lake again as I write this. It's freezing out, and I'm shivering, that's why my writing is all shaky.

Okay, I can't take this anymore. I'm going in. I love you.

Ahhhh… That's better. Nothing like hot chocolate in front of the fire.

You are sitting across the common room alone. Perhaps I will go talk to you?

Me: Hey, Black. Where your partner in crime?

Sirius: I really don't know, Lily. (He called me Lily!)

Me: I think I saw him snogging a Hufflepuff.

Sirius: Really? Aw, he'll always choose girls over me… (!)

Me: Don't worry, Sirius. I'm sure he'll come round.

Sirius: Are you writing this down?

Me: So what if I am?

Sirius: Umm…

Me: Don't leave!

Sirius: GIVE THE PAPER TO ME!

Oh no! You found out! You took the letter and read it. Your face got all splotchy.

Sirius: You really feel this way, Lily?

Me: (Blushing) Yes

Sirius: I like you too. (!)

SNOGGING SOUNDS

I love you, I love you, I love you!

Love,

Your Lily Flower

P.S I love you!


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Sirius, December 15th, 1976

It was only you and me on Christmas Break. I refrained from dragging you into a broom cupboard and snogging you senseless. An amazing feat, I must say.

I have constructed a beautiful scene, in which you confess your love to me:

_Her beautiful flowing red hair curled around her face, and her jade green orbs sparkled with love. _

"_Oh, Lily! I love you!"_

"_I love you too, Sirius!"_

_His dark chiseled features glowed with happiness. Lily Evans, the smartest, prettiest, most awesome girl in Hogwarts, maybe even the world, loved him!_

_Her long scarlet ringlets trailed softly down her creamy shoulder, accenting the smoothness of her skin. Her lips were soft and raspberry red, like roses. Her most beautiful feature was her emerald green eyes, framed by dark lashes. _

When I showed this to Alice, she smirked and said:

"Wow, modest aren't you? So, you've got the hots for Sirius Black?"

It was quite embarrassing.

She doesn't know that we're together. Frankly, I'm kind of afraid to tell Alice. She might kill me or something.

Love,

Your Lily Flower

P.S I love you!

Dear Sirius, December 27th, 1976

Thank you, Sirius! I loved the necklace you gave me! I finally told Alice about our relationship. She started screaming something about cheese. I worry about that girl.

Anyways, for some reason all the Marauders left tonight, including you.

Where do you go, Sirius?

Earlier today, we had a truly wonderful conversation:

Me: Hello, Sirius darling!

Sirius: Ho, Lily love!

Me: Ho?! YOU THINK I'M A HO!?

Sirius: No, no! Of course not! It's a way to say hello

Me: Oh.

Sirius: Hm.

Me: Mm

Sirius: Hum

James: (wait, how did HE get in this conversation!?) What are you two humming about?

Me: Nothing.

Sirius: Nada

Wasn't that a GREAT conversation?

I, personally, had an excellent time!

Love,

Your Lily flower

P.S I love you!


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Sirius, January 2nd, 1977

Today was Sunday, so you literally dragged me to Hogsmeade secretly. You then proceeded to get VERY drunk.

Me: Sirius, are you okay?

Sirius: DON'T SPARKLE AT ME!

Me: Um…

Sirius: I SAID, GODAMMIT, NOT TO _**SPARKLE **_AT ME!

Me: Sirius, I think you've had one too many drink.

Sirius: Moldy wart, moldy wart, mold – mold – moldy wart, moldy wart!

Me: Er… Charming song, Sirius

Sirius: Eh? It is very charming, miss. I AM the great, amazing, awesome, ALBUS BLACK!

Me: Okaaayyy. Sure. You're Albus. Let's go shall we?

Sirius. I LOVE KITTENS!

After I took you home, you started crying about how leaves shouldn't be green. Frankly, you were really scary.

I am NEVER taking you to Hogsmeade again.

Today, Remus kept giving looks to me and you. His eyes got all reddish looking and he, like, swelled. What's up with that?

You said that no one knew anything about our relationship (besides Alice, but she's STILL muttering about cheese, so I think we're safe.) but it seemed you were wrong, because just _look _at this conversation I had with Remus:

Me: Hey, Remus. How are you?

Remus: Good, and you? It seems that you are not so **ahem** alone anymore **raises eyebrows**

Me: Umm… Okay?

Remus: Yeah, I've noticed that you are spending a LOT of time with Padfoot.

***** ****AWKWARD SILENCE***** ******

Me: Heh heh. About that…

Remus: Whatever, Lily.

So then he just walked off, like nothing happened, like the whole freaking UNIVERSE hadn't just shifted dramatically.

Your friends, Sirius. Sometimes I wonder if you're worth it.

Love,

Your Lily flower


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Sirius,

Hello! Today I was innocently reading "Scandalous Witch and Wizard Stories: Did Bathilda Bagshot Have An Affair With Horace Slughorn?" When you came up and was like,  
"Hagrid isn't the only giant on campus, if you know what I mean."  
I. Was. Horrified. Were you using _pickup lines on me?  
_Only one thing to do. Ask Remus.  
Me: Remus?  
Remus: Yes Lily?  
Me: Did Sirius just use pickup lines on me?  
Remus: Yes. Yes, he did.  
After that little tidbit of shock and horror, I went down to the kitchens and got an éclair.  
Bliss. The chocolate and cream was so scrumptious that my eyes close in delight.  
I was so zoned out that I _almost _didn't hear an argument between Alice Prewett, my friend, and Peter Pettigrew.  
Peter: But why can't we tell any one about our relationship?  
Alice: I just don't feel comfortable yet.  
This is when I almost screamed. Luckily, I had sweet éclair in my mouth, so I could only moan a bit.  
_PETER AND ALICE HAVE A RELATIONSHIP!?  
_ .God.  
Well, bye, bye.  
Love,  
Your Lily


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Sirius,

Well. I can't believe it, but the little bit o f conversation I heard was true. Alice and Peter are togeyher. Like more than friends together.

Now that I think about it that explains her cheese addiction earlier.

So now Alice, Peter, you and I go on double dates.

Yesterday you came down fom wherever you lurk when you're not with me and said,

"Lily. Were you hit my Avada Kadavra? 'Cause you're drop dead gorgeous."

My face must have betrayed my shock and horro, because Sirius knelt down and started cradling me.

"Lily? Liiillllyy? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to rip a hole in your favorite jeans!"

That got me up pretty quick.

"YOU DID WHAT?"  
Sirius went all freaky looking and ran away. Great. Now I have to hunt him down.

Cheerio!

Love,

Your Lily


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Sirius,

I am confronting Remus about your freaky pickup line fetish. I would've talked to Peter, but he was off snogging Alice. Pfft.

Me: Remus, I'm afraid. Sirius won't stop using pickup lines!

Remus: You should be very, very afraid.

Me: WHAT!? You're supposed to comfort me!

Remus: *Rolls eyes* Was I? Oops...

Me: *Sputter* Remuuusss!

Remus: Bye! I gotta go... um... make trouble?

With that lame excuse he bounded away. God. Boys. Remus doesn't make trouble, he's like the only Marauder that doesn't! Duh.

I was innocently walking alone when I heard strange sounds coming in from a closet. I opened it up...

AHHHHH! OH MY GOD, PETER AND ALICE WERE GOING AT IT! MY EYES!

*ShudderVomitBarf* Oh, Merlin. That was SCARRING! Why, Peter and Alice? Why?

I ranted all my problems to Alice and she was like, Wow, is it your time of the month?

I mean, SERIOUSLY? Everyone is being mean to me today. Sob.

Love,

Your Lily Flower


End file.
